Une Chance à Saisir
by Jenkus
Summary: [AU CLEXA] - Ils ont tous accepté, de gré ou de force, la main qui leur a été tendue. Ils ne se connaissent pas, mais devront apprendre à vivre ensemble. Ils ont tous des problèmes, mais devront apprendre à les régler. Ils étaient loin de se douter à quel point cela changerait leurs vies.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	19. Chapitre 18 - 1ère Partie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	20. Chapitre 18 - 2ème Partie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	21. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je tiens à m'excuser mais il n'y aura pas de publication aujourd'hui. J'ai pris énormément de retard et le chapitre est loin d'être terminé. Normalement, il sera prêt pour dimanche prochain.

Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes.


	22. Chapitre 19 - 1ère Partie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	23. Chapitre 19 - 2ème Partie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	24. Annonce 2

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes

Une nouvelle fois je vais devoir m'excuser car je ne pourrais pas poster ce week end. Le chapitre 20 est encore loin d'être fini... Entre la reprise du taf, la fatigue et un moral un peu dans les chaussettes, je n'ai pas pu finir ce chapitre. sans compter que je serais sur la route ce week end, ce qui ne m'aidera pas pour écrire.

Je ferais du mieux que je peux pour vous le poster le dimanche 27 en espérant que j'ai réussi cette fois à le finir.

Bonne soirée.


	25. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	26. Epilogue

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai signé un contrat dans une maison d'édition pour la publication au format ebook et papier de cette fanfiction AU.

Comme stipulé dans mon contrat, je me dois de supprimer toute trace de cette histoire sur les divers site où elle a été publiée, c'est à dire, juste ici en fait.

Cette fanfiction que j'ai mis plus de six mois à écrire doit subir encore bon nombre de modification avant sa publication définitive (notamment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la série, bon y'a pas grand chose comme référence si ce n'est les prénoms, noms et noms de lieu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de the 100 XD... je n'ai cherché que quelques infos dessus pour ce qui est description XD et vu quelques videos sur youtube sur le clexa).

Cependant malgré cette suppression, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup, je vais remplacer chaque chapitre avec ce petit mot.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)

PS: Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, la maison d'édition qui va me publier est Homoromance Editions, et je préviendrais dans mon profil dès que j'aurais une date de publication. Mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

Encore un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie.

Bonne soirée


	27. Annonce Importante

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Cette fic est vraiment terminée depuis que j'ai posté l'épilogue.

Ce message est simplement pour vous prévenir que je vais devoir la supprimer de ce site sûrement d'ici le milieu de la semaine prochaine.

Non pas que je le souhaite vraiment, mais c'est une des closes du contrat de la maison d'édition avec laquelle je signerais en début de semaine prochaine et qui va publier cette fic totalement AU. Après la signature, j'aurais bon nombre de modifications à faire, notamment en termes de noms et prénoms, qui sont les seules référence à la série d'origine.

Cependant, je ne souhaite pas perdre toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai pu avoir avec cette fic. Du coup je remplacerais chaque chapitre avec un petit mot expliquant que cette fic n'est plus en ligne et la raison pour laquelle c'est le cas.

Je vous remercie encore pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication.

Je ne quitte pas ce site, loin de là. Je reste une fidèle lectrice et je n'hésiterais pas à poster de nouveau si une nouvelle idée germe convenablement dans ma tite tête. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un début d'idée, pas encore aboutie et je ne sais pas si elle aboutira, mais si jamais c'est le cas vous serez les premiers informés.

Encore merci pour tout.

Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois :)


	28. Edition

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Non ce n'est toujours pas une nouveau chapitre... Cette histoire est belle et bien terminée.

Mais comme certains m'avaient demandé de les tenir au courant...

La version papier et ebook de ce roman est enfin disponible sur amazon et sur le site de homoromance editions, la maison d'édition qui m'a donné la chance d'être publiée. Enfin le tome 1 puisque l'histoire est tellement longue que j'ai dû en faire deux tomes. Ce premier tome fait donc 490 pages.

Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de mettre les liens, mais vous le trouverez sur amazon sous le même nom ''Une chance à saisir'' ou en cherchant avec mon nom complet, Jennifer Oger Baragoin.

Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie durant tous ces mois et pour ceux qui le souhaitent n'hésitez pas à aller faire le tour sur le site de Homoromance Editions.

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes.


End file.
